Anjo Torto
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: O que mais deixava Bado curioso era o fato do aldeão seu pai chamálo de “anjo torto”. Ele não sabia que havia um anjo direito. Só entendeu quando conheceu Shido. Fanfic centrada no Bado, sem Yaoi.


**N.A.: Essa indívidua aqui me sugou a inspiração todinha. Tomara que, terminando-a, eu possa me dedicar aos projetos mais urgentes... **

**O poema da fic é O Poema das Sete Faces, do Carlos Drummond de Andrade.

* * *

**

Anjo Torto

_**Quando nasci, um anjo torto**_

Bado nunca teve uma família de verdade. Quando era um bebê, seus pais o abandonaram para morrer. Ele nunca entendeu o porquê.

Havia muitas coisas que Bado não entendia. Ele não entendia o porquê de Asgard ser fria e porque tinham que viver longe do sol. Ele não entendia porque não podia caçar nas terras de Valhalla e porque famílias eram mais ricas e ele era pobre. Mas o que mais deixava Bado curioso era o fato do aldeão seu pai chamá-lo de "anjo torto".

Ele não sabia que havia um anjo direito.

Só entendeu quando conheceu Shido.

_**Desses que vivem na sombra**_

A primeira coisa que ele notou em Shido foi o rosto. Um olhar familiar, feições familiares.

A segunda coisa foram as roupas ricas.

A terceira foi a adaga que ele lhe deu.

E a quarta é que ele era seu irmão gêmeo.

Bado nunca pensou que podia sentir tanta raiva de alguém quanto sentiu de Shido. Se o garoto não tivesse partido, ele o teria matado com suas próprias mãos.

Shido era seu irmão gêmeo, e desfrutava de riquezas que ele nunca teria!

Shido era o anjo direito, o certo. Shido era o que ele deveria ser. Shido era luz, era clarão, era iluminado. Tinha futuro e destino. E Bado… Bado não deveria ter acontecido.

Por que é que Bado era erro e Shido não?

**_Disse: "Vai, Carlos, ser _gauche (1) _na vida"._**

A raiva tomou conta de Bado. Virou sua guia, sua mestra, sua amante. A raiva o convenceu a superar Shido, a ser melhor que Shido, a tentar tomar o lugar de Shido, o fantasma que o assombrava.

Cresceu. Virou um belo rapaz. Seria guerreiro, seria forte.

_Seria, _se não fosse Shido.

Quando Hilda de Polaris, a representante de Odin e soberana de Asgard, convocou os Guerreiros-Deuses, Shido se tornou mais forte. Shido virou Shido de Mizar, a estrela Zeta. Shido se tornou grande, e Bado teve ainda mais raiva.

Não conseguia suportar o fato de que poderia ser o guerreiro de Mizar se Shido não existisse. Ah, se Shido não existisse…

Mas então a luz brilhou alguns segundos para Bado.

Hilda de Polaris entregou a armadura de Alcor a Bado. Ela disse que estavam prestes a começar uma guerra, e que muitos poderiam morrer. Ela disse que, se Shido morresse na batalha, Bado teria que estar lá para assumir seu lugar, e então seria Bado de Alcor, a estrela Zeta. Bado apenas teria que estar por perto de Shido.

Bado gostou do que ouviu. Se Shido morresse, ele seria o certo. Seria o anjo direito. Seria como se o outro nunca tivesse existido. Ele só precisava estar lá quando Shido morresse…

E foi assim que ele se tornou sombra de Shido.

**_As casas espiam os homens,_**

Não era difícil. Bado apenas começou a seguir Shido em todos os lugares. Onde estivesse o guerreiro de Mizar, o seguia seu sombrio irmão de Alcor. Caminhou com o irmão através de ventos e neve; viu e conheceu os guerreiros.

Compartilhou das dúvidas de Shido a respeito de Alberich de Megrez, e da sua amizade com Siegfried de Dubhe. Ouviu cada uma das suas perguntas a respeito da guerra e dos inimigos, os cavaleiros de Athena. O assistiu preparando-se para a batalha, lutando por sua terra.

Bado riu com Shido, se inquietou com Shido e se alegrou por Shido — se alegrou por saber que bastaria o outro sair de cena e ele entraria em ação.

E seria ele quem riria com Siegfried, desconfiaria de Alberich e serviria a Hilda e a Asgard.

**_Que correm atrás das mulheres._**

Shido foi o guerreiro escolhido para declarar guerra a Athena. Ele ficou feliz com isso, percebeu Bado. Ele viajou dias e dias até chegar ao Santuário da deusa, na Grécia. E foi no Santuário que Shido teve sua primeira luta a sério.

Shido, junto com Hagen de Merak e Siegfried de Dubhe, era um dos guerreiros mais fortes de Hilda. Shido era inteligente e sabia combinar técnica e força como ninguém — exceto, talvez, Alberich de Megrez, o entitulado "cérebro de Asgard". Bado sabia disso.

Mas Bado tremeu ao ver Shido de frente a Aldebaran de Touro, um cavaleiro tão grande quanto Thor de Phecda, o maior dos Guerreiros-Deuses. Bado teve medo ao sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro de Touro. Bado podia ter gritado quando Shido iria atacar o guerreiro.

Bado não pôde se manter neutro.

Bado atacou Aldebaran pelas costas, enquanto ele estava ocupado se desviando de Shido. Bado derrotou-o com um só golpe.

_**A tarde talvez fosse azul, **_

A consciência do ato permaneceu muito tempo depois da queda de Aldebaran. Shido nada percebeu — fora tão rápido que ele não notara nada demais no seu golpe. Mas Bado estava terrificado com o seu feito.

Se Shido morresse, Bado assumiria seu lugar. Porque, então, ele impedira o cavaleiro de Touro de matá-lo? Por que salvou alguém que jamais tinha se importado com ele? Céus, ele nem sabia da sua existência! E Bado o salvara, Bado fora tolo, impulsivo…

Bado viu Shido lutar contra os cavaleiros de Bronze. Não fez nada — eles eram fracos e mal eram páreo para o guerreiro de Mizar. Acompanhou cada movimento, ansioso, agitado.

E lhe doía no coração saber que poderia ser ele a fazer tudo aquilo.

_**Não houvesse tantos segredos.**_

Bado acompanhou Shido até as terras frias de novo. Agora iria realmente começar a luta contra os cavaleiros de Athena. Hyoga de Cisne, um dos cavaleiros de Bronze sobreviventes à batalha das Doze Casas, viera a Asgard à procura de justiça e quase fora morto, salvo na última hora pela princesa Freya.

Os Guerreiros-Deuses, excetuando talvez Benetnasch e Megrez, estavam todos na tensa expectativa das batalhas, inexperientes lutadores frente ao seu primeiro desafio verdadeiro. Ficavam discutindo pelos corredores de Valhalla, falando sobre chances e técnicas, cavaleiros e histórias.

Bado achava engraçado ver Shido discutindo táticas e esperanças com Siegfried. Shido acreditava que poderia salvar o mundo, salvar Asgard — ele era tolo, tolo e sonhador, e Siegfried também o era. Bado sabia que a Srta. Hilda, a quem eles se referiam como divina e reverenciavam como só se faria a uma rainha, estava tomada pela sede de poder. Poder, era por isso que estavam lutando. Vidas seriam sacrificadas por poder.

Achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado. E ria mais ao ver Shido acreditar em palavras vazias…

**_O bonde passa cheio de pernas,_**

_**Pernas brancas, pretas, amarelas…**_

Bado sabia que a luta havia começado, como Shido e Siegfried sabiam. E Shido, Siegfried e Alberich ficavam apenas vendo os outros morrerem. Bado achava aquilo estranho.

Bado nunca soube que eles estavam apenas esperando a sua hora de lutar pelos seus próprios motivos.

"_**Pra que tanta perna, meu Deus?", pergunta meu coração.**_

Um a um, eles foram sendo derrotados.

Thor de Phecda era um guerreiro poderoso e gentil — inusitadamente gentil, para seu tamanho. Ele costumava caçar nas propriedades reais e distribuir a caça aos pobres. Ele era leal. Ele foi o primeiro a partir.

Fenrir de Alioth era arisco, estranhamente reservado e pouco habituado a conversar. Bado simpatizava com ele — o entendia. Sabia o que era perder a confiança na humanidade, como perdera. Fenrir foi o segundo a partir.

Hagen de Merak era considerado o guerreiro mais leal à Hilda. Ele tinha olhos doces, costumava dizer Shido quando o via fitar a princesa Freya, e Bado concordava. Ele tinha fogo numa mão e gelo na outra, e olhar doce. Hagen foi o terceiro a partir.

O sorriso de Alberich e a seriedade de Siegfried aumentavam conforme as mortes. E também os gemidos de Shido.

_**Porém meus olhos**_

_**Não perguntam nada.**_

O próximo a confrontar os cavaleiros de Athena seria Mime de Benetnasch, a estrela Eta. Mime estava em algum lugar lá fora, dedilhando sua lira, esperando pelos cavaleiros de Athena.

Shido não se conformava.

— Será que estamos fazendo a coisa certa, Siegfried? — perguntou logo após chegar o anúncio da derrota de Merak e da luta próxima de Mime. — Estamos sendo abatidos como carneiros.

— E o que podemos fazer, Shido? Partirmos juntos e matarmos a todos?

— Seria mais sensato do que o que estamos fazendo — resmungou o outro. — Por que estamos morrendo, afinal?

— Não questione os ideais da Srta. Hilda.

— Não estou questionando. Você sabe que não, melhor que todos. Mas estamos morrendo, estamos sendo derrotados, como juramos que não aconteceria! Talvez estejamos fazendo do jeito errado!

— Não creio. Os cavaleiros estão cada vez mais fracos e os adversários descansados. Se chegarem aqui, Shido, estão alquebrados, e será fácil vencê-los.

A voz de Shido saiu numa exclamação indignada:

— Então Thor, Fenrir e Hagen eram só bucha de canhão?!

Siegfried ficou em silêncio. Shido ofegava como se tivesse corrido todo o caminho do Santuário até o Valhalla. Bado tremia, se apoiando na parede para melhor se sustentar, os olhos fixos à cena.

A voz da Estrela Alfa foi a primeira a romper o silêncio:

— Thor, Fenrir e Hagen eram grandes guerreiros, Shido. Jamais joguetes. E eu tenho certeza que Mime vencerá, ele é forte. Hilda confia nele, e eu também. Agora… peço sua licença, preciso falar com Alberich.

— Toda — disse Shido num murmúrio.

Siegfried fez uma rápida mesura e saiu para o outro lado. Bado e Shido o conheciam bem o suficiente para saberem que ele mesmo não acreditava no que dizia, mas fingia que acreditava somente por Hilda. Por Hilda.

O guerreiro de Mizar se apoiou na janela. Seus olhos vertiam lágrimas como se sangrassem sal, e Bado foi acometido por uma estranha urgência de consolá-lo; de dizer que nada havia sido em vão e que ele poderia crer em seus sonhos utópicos; que tudo daria certo.

Sentindo a cabeça rodar, correu.

_**O homem atrás do bigode**_

**_É sério, simples e forte._**

Bado não sabia dizer se Mime percebera sua chegada. Desde que chegara ali, ele continuava com o mesmo sorriso indelével, produzindo sons com sua lira. Não que ele fosse afeito a lutas ou mesmo ansiasse por ela.

Na verdade, Bado pouco sabia da estrela Eta — ninguém sabia muita coisa da estrela Eta. Mime não tinha um cosmo agressivo e nem inspirava qualquer tipo de sentimento — ao contrário de Alberich, por exemplo, que inspirava repulsa aos outros. Era um autômato, apenas.

E Bado se dedicou a espiá-lo, como espiava Shido, mas sabia que de modo algum entraria nos segredos de Mime, porque ninguém o faria sem ler a mente da estrela Eta.

Pouco a pouco, um outro cosmo se fez sentir. Bado sentiu a respiração acelerar, mas Mime sequer reagiu, tocando distraidamente, como se a aproximação de um cavaleiro — sim, porque aquele cosmo não poderia ser de um habitante de Asgard — não fosse motivo de preocupação.

Logo o adversário de Benetnasch surgiu. Era um dos cavaleiros de Bronze que haviam enfrentado Shido no Japão, Shun de Andrômeda. Ele era fraco. Mime não teria qualquer dificuldade em vencê-lo.

Assim pensava Bado.

**_Quase não conversa._**

**_Tem poucos, raros amigos,_**

Siegfried de Dubhe costumava dizer que Mime tinha a aparência frágil. Só a aparência. Bado concordava inteiramente com ele.

Em pouco tempo, Mime havia submetido Andrômeda ao seu "Réquiem de Cordas". O cosmo impressionante da estrela Eta havia acabado com os ataques de Shun, um a um. A corrente de Andrômeda não funcionava, nem mesmo a corrente Nebulosa, e a famosa Tempestade Nebulosa que, dizia-se, tinha vencido cavaleiros de Ouro, parecia brincadeira de criança para Benetnasch.

Andrômeda morreria se não fosse a aparição de Ikki de Fênix, seu irmão.

Ikki era uma das criaturas mais curiosas que Bado conhecia. Era o mais forte dos cavaleiros de Bronze, mas, ao contrário deles, tinha um estranho amargor contra o mundo — como se estivesse eternamente lutando contra ele e todos fossem seus inimigos. No entanto, acreditava em Athena e em seu irmão — e não foram poucas as vezes que Ikki assumiu uma luta de Shun. Bado achava que era desprendimento demais, lutar por seu irmão. Não conseguia entender a idéia do cavaleiro de Fênix.

Que desperdício!

Fênix enfrentou Benetnasch com coragem. Disse que o cosmo de Mime se comparava a Saga de Gêmeos, um cavaleiro louco que iniciara a célebre Batalha das Doze Casas.

Achou estranho que o guerreiro não demonstrasse sentimentos… e adivinhou que poderia tirar proveito daquilo.

Num instante, Bado viu todos os segredos de Mime serem desnudados diante de seus olhos.

**_O homem atrás dos óculos e do bigode._**

Mime tivera um pai adotivo, assim como Bado — embora Mime não tivesse sofrido metade da rejeição que Bado sofrera. O pai adotivo matara os verdadeiros pais de Mime, numa tentativa de trazer o garoto para os Guerreiros-Deuses, transformá-lo no guerreiro de Benetnasch. Ao descobrir isso, com sua pouca idade, Mime matara o garoto. A descoberta desse segredo deixou Mime furioso.

Era assustador.

Nunca pensou que Fênix pudesse sobreviver, mas Ikki o atacou com um golpe psíquico, o "Golpe Fantasma de Fênix". Ikki derrotou Benetnasch moralmente, provou que ele amava o assassino de seus pais.

Andrômeda ainda tentou ajudar o irmão mais velho — ato que Bado não conseguiu entender —, mas Fênix era orgulhoso e não quis ajuda. Em um ato desesperado, explodiu a própria armadura. Fênix estava prestes a morrer, pensou Bado impressionado.

Na última hora, porém, algo aconteceu.

Mime de Benetnasch tirou sua armadura de Guerreiro-Deus. Ele queria uma luta de igual para igual e uma morte digna. Sob os olhos atônitos de Bado, os dois guerreiros lançaram um último golpe e caíram. Bado sentiu o cosmo de Mime desaparecer.

Mime estava morto.

_**Meu Deus, por que me abandonaste?**_

Esperou Andrômeda ir embora e chegou perto do desacordado Fênix. Era pouco, mas ainda podia sentir uma faísca de cosmo piscando. Ele estava vivo. Ele iria se recuperar.

Se Mime de Benetnasch, que era um dos mais fortes dos Guerreiros-Deuses, aquele que até Siegfried de Dubhe temia, tinha sido derrotado, quem mais não seria?

Shido seria derrotado!

Bado sentiu o coração apertar. Shido morreria se enfrentasse os cavaleiros de Athena. Ele precisava ir avisá-lo…

O que estava pensando? Jamais poderia avisar Shido. Shido morreria e ele assumiria seu lugar. Shido _tinha _que morrer sem jamais saber que havia tido um irmão. Shido morreria pelos cavaleiros de Athena.

Shido morreria…

E Bado não sabia por que aquilo era tão desesperador.

_**Se sabias que eu não era Deus?**_

_**Se sabias que eu era fraco?**_

Bado voltou ao Valhalla. Ficou muito tempo a contemplar o corpo de Mime, e o de Fênix, e saber que logo os cavaleiros estariam no castelo, lutando contra Shido e Siegfried, o trazia próximo à agonia. Iria enlouquecer, sem dúvida.

Por que era fadado a carregar o destino de sombra?

Por que devia ser sombra daquele que era luz?

Por que a sombra só poderia surgir quando a luz piscasse e se apagasse?

E por que diabos ele tinha raiva disso?

— Merda… — murmurou e se assustou. Fazia tempo que não ouvia sua voz, a voz de Shido, saindo da sua boca. — MERDA! — gritou mais alto, como que experimentando.

Caiu de joelhos na pedra, socando o chão.

Até ouvir passos.

**_Mundo, mundo, vasto mundo,_**

— Shido, é você? — perguntou Siegfried, vindo pelo corredor.

Bado já havia se misturado às sombras, suas irmãs, suas extensões, e a estrela Alfa não pôde vê-lo.

— Shido? — chamou Siegfried novamente.

— O que foi, Siegfried? — perguntou o guerreiro de Mizar. — Me procura?

— Pensei tê-lo ouvido gritar…

Shido estreitou os olhos. A respiração de Bado era rasa e desigual.

— Não gritei, Siegfried. Até agora, ainda não.

— Podia jurar que… Ah, esqueça. Shido, você sabe que trago más notícias.

Um suspiro deixou os lábios de Shido. Bado sentiu o coração acelerar.

— Alberich está morto — concluiu a Estrela Zeta.

— Sim — confirmou Dubhe. — Foi derrotado pelo cavaleiro de Dragão. Só restaram nós, Shido.

Novo suspiro.

— Sabe o que devemos fazer, não é?

— Eu irei enfrentar os cavaleiros e…

— Você não irá enfrentar os cavaleiros — cortou Shido. — Você vai ficar e vai proteger a Srta. Hilda. Vai se dirigir aonde ela está e ficar ao lado dela e impedir qualquer cavaleiro de se aproximar dela.

— Shido, eu…

— Você é a pessoa mais indicada para protegê-la, Siegfried. Você nunca deixaria que ela se machucasse, e eu sei disso. Você deve protegê-la.

Foi a vez de Siegfried suspirar. Bado sentia o coração palpitar de raiva. Shido se aproximou da janela mais próxima e se pôs a fitar o céu. Anoitecia.

— Siegfried, você sabe de algo engraçado sobre minha estrela?

— O quê, Shido?

— Há duas estrelas — ele apontou, sorrindo. — Mizar e Alcor. Dizem que quem consegue ver Alcor tem bom olho… E as chamam de "o cavalo e o cavaleiro".

Bado sentiu algo quente correr pelo seu rosto. Surpreso, colocou uma das mãos sobre a face. Não tinha percebido que estava chorando.

**_Se eu me chamasse Raimundo,_**

**_Seria uma rima, não seria uma solução._**

Bado seguiu Shido, como sempre seguia. Bado o acompanhou no seu andar seguro, no seu passo certo, no sorriso quase de mártir que trazia no rosto. Shido andava como se fosse um nobre, ao contrário de Bado, Bado que se esgueirava pelas sombras.

A figura que surgiu não poderia ser outra. Não poderia ser outro cavaleiro a enfrentar Shido.

Andrômeda estava parado diante do guerreiro de Mizar, o semblante calmo, os olhos prontos para a luta. E Bado odiou Andrômeda.

A luta foi cruel.

No início Shido tinha vantagem, atingindo o garoto com seu golpe mais forte, o "Garras do Tigre Negro". A corrente de Andrômeda estava inutilizada pelo ar frio do Valhalla e foi facilmente destruída por Shido. O coração de Bado ficou mais leve. Shido poderia vencer Andrômeda.

Shido atingiu o rapaz com o Impulso Azul. Ele quase morreu. Deveria ter morrido.

Seria tudo tão mais fácil…

Andrômeda levantou e tirou a armadura. Bado sentiu o corpo congelar como o ar do Valhalla. E era esse mesmo ar que o cavaleiro de Bronze agora movimentava em volta de Shido, paralisando-o. Bado viu os olhos de Shido se arregalarem num estertor, como se soubesse o que estava por vir. E talvez soubesse mesmo.

— TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!!

Shido foi atirado para trás. Caiu. Seu cosmo apagou.

Shido estava morto. Era a vez de Bado.

E Bado nunca desejou tanto não ser uma mera sombra.

_**Mundo, mundo, vasto mundo**_

Iria matar Andrômeda, se não fosse a recém surgida amazona de Cobra — aquela que sabia do segredo de Shido de Mizar. Quando ia atacar Andrômeda, ela se jogou na frente como uma suicida, e acabou levando o golpe, caindo por terra. Viu os olhos verdes do garoto fitando-o assustado, e teve vontade de matá-lo.

Shina, a amazona de Cobra, foi logo derrotada. Antes que Andrômeda pudesse sequer se defender direito, Bado o atacou com selvageria e sede de sangue, e iria matá-lo quando sentiu o novo cosmo. Era um cosmo de fogo, ardente.

Só podia ser Ikki de Fênix.

Fênix, como antes, impediu a morte do irmão e chamou a luta para si. E Bado não hesitou. Bado atacou, atacou. Queria vencer.

E não admitia que queria vencer por Shido.

**_Mais vasto é meu coração._**

Bado só teve tempo de ver o brilho forte do Ave Fênix em sua direção, e sentiu como se perdesse o prumo. Se Mime de Benetnasch fora derrotado, ele também o seria, enxergou. Sua vida como estrela Zeta acabaria ali, naquele corredor, lutando por alguma coisa que ele nem sabia o que era, contra o cavaleiro de Fênix.

A raiva, tão sua companheira como as sombras, veio com força.

E foi então que ele viu.

Ikki de Fênix o olhava, triste. Havia um guerreiro o segurando.

Shido de Mizar o segurava.

Shido gritou para que Bado o matasse. Se Bado o matasse, naquele instante, poderia continuar sua vida de estrela Zeta. Proteger Asgard. Hilda.

Bado só precisava matar Ikki.

Foi como se um choque tomasse seu cérebro.

Odiara tanto, e por tanto tempo, que jamais soubera exatamente o que estava odiando. Era como se Shido fosse a personificação de todas as coisas ruins que haviam lhe acontecido… Mas Bado via agora.

Shido era inocente.

Shido apenas guiara sua vida, fazendo o melhor que podia com as luzes que recebera, e não era sua culpa que as oportunidades tivessem sido negadas a Bado. Não era culpa dele ser guerreiro de Mizar.

Shido o aceitara sem problema algum, e estava disposto a sacrificar sua vida por alguém que nem conhecia. Céus, há alguns minutos atrás ele nem sabia da sua existência!

Bado hesitou tempo demais. A vida deixou o corpo de Shido.

Shido caiu morto.

As palavras de Fênix resvalaram por ele como se fossem de vento. Tudo o que ele via, que podia ver agora, era o corpo de uma pessoa que se sacrificara por ele como ninguém jamais fizera, uma figura que odiara por tantos anos e agora via que amava.

Tanto tempo observando Shido e agora sentia que ele era seu irmão.

Shido era seu irmão.

O coração em luto, levantou-se e tomou Shido nos braços. A dor era grande. Shido sorria. Bado não.

A sombra murmurou uma leve despedida e saiu com a luz nos braços, para a imensidão lá fora.

_**Eu não deveria te dizer,**_

_**Mas essa lua,**_

_**Mas esse conhaque…**_

Caminhava na neve, sentindo as forças se esvaírem aos poucos. Shido nos seus braços. Nunca tinha reparado em como eram iguais.

Eram gêmeos…

Os olhos suavemente fechados, a pele branca, os lábios entreabertos num último sorriso — o sorriso de quem morreu sem ter mais segredos.

Bado queria chorar por Shido.

Bado queria morrer.

Cada passo doía mais, e carregava o corpo do irmão que tanto protegeu.

Caiu. O corpo de Shido um pouco adiante.

Num gesto derradeiro, entrelaçou a mão dele com a sua.

Já não havia mais anjos tortos nem direitos, apenas aqueles que, num último soar, conduziam os gêmeos de Asgard pelo último caminho.

_**Botam a gente comovido como o diabo.

* * *

**_

**(1) **_Gauche: _Deslocado, à esquerda dos acontecimentos.

* * *

**N.A.: É... Acho que agora vou conseguir me dedicar direitinho às outras histórias. Aliás, só para constar, não tenho fixação por gêmeos. Só pelos de Asgard. Os gêmeos do Santuário, Saga e Kanon, são legais, mas Bado e Shido ruleiam. Erros na história oficial, por favor, me notifiquem.

* * *

Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


End file.
